


Darlin’

by lawsbulge



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsbulge/pseuds/lawsbulge
Summary: law x female reader :) enjoy
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Darlin’

“y/n-ya, where are you?” Law’s voice bangs in her ears as she meeps from his loud voice. She sighs and gets up shakily nervous. 

She opens her door to her captain leaning above her, with a angry tick mark on his neck. he sucks in air as she squeezes her thighs together. 

“Y-Yes captain?” “Why the hell is my equipment broken?” he growls, whispering low, pushing her slowly moving into her room. 

“I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to!” “You confess so easily..why’d you do it?” he whispers rolling his eyes, locking the door as he leans on it. 

“I didn’t mean to i swear, I bumped into it!” she whines moving towards her bed as she watched his face scrunch up more with her comment. 

“And you planned on not telling me?” Law seethes, seeming to get inpatient. “I didn’t get the chance, it wasn’t my fault...” “But you broke it”

He stands up properly as he walks toward her, her heart starts to beat fast as he walks towards her. He sits in front of her face, pelvis near her lips. 

She looks up while he smiles down, tilting her chin. “Just be a good girl for me and I might let you off the hook...” he bites his lip as she nods. 

𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐑𝐓𝐘 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐔𝐓𝐄𝐒 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑 

“You look so good darling” He purrs as y/n’s body tenses, she can’t see. She can only feel his long calloused fingers all over her body, “Please captain, i’m sorry”

“No need to apologize now, you already messed up so don’t say sorry” He grabs her by the chin titling it as he groped her soft boobs. 

His back muscles flex in the mirror behind him, you can see his back tattoos as he flexes them. as he pulls off the blind fold she had one. 

He drags his fingers on her both. massaging her body slightly as she gaps at the touches. 

“I-I’m sorry please, i won’t do it again” she sits up pushing towards the edge of the bed naked and horny as he climbs on it with only his black boxers and muscles showing. 

She gulps as he gets in between her legs, his hand going around her neck with the words 𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐓𝐇 on his knuckles, she whines as he tilts her head back brings his mouth to hers.

Their tongues dance as he explores her mouth, she feels him bite her tongue as she moans, letting him get more access into her hot caven. 

She grabs on to his shoulder griping it as he pulls her onto his lap still not letting go. Her small figure against his makes her feel safe. 

She arches her back as he slides up and down her back. He lets go as he sits with their tongues on eachother.

He looks at her red face and almost teary eyes and smiles darkly, “You look so good under me darling” He bites her ear while she whines. 

“Cap-“ “Call me law, love” “Law...please no more teasing” She begs as he laughs gripping her chin hard, she groans while he turns her face to the mirror. 

“I barely did any teasing darling” He whispers in her ear as she watches him in the mirror from the side, she smiles nervous as he kisses her cheek pushing her down. 

She watches his large figure above her as he forcefully arches her back, she sees his two golden earring move on both ears as his hair gets pushed back from his hand. 

He grabs her by the hips pulling her upper body up to his face, she grips the sheets in shock. “W-Wait, i don’t think this position is a good idea!” 

“Shut up, stay still” He mutters as he pulls her panties to the side bringing his mouth to her opening, she clenches as he laughs. 

“Stop trying to run away” He brings his tongue to her throbbing clit as her juices touche his goatee, she shivers from his beard touching her. 

he takes his tongue from her clit while he pulls her ass cheeks apart, brings his tongue inside her. He thrusts inside and out her as she moves. 

“Too much too much” He grins as he keeps using his tongue on her, her stomach clenches as she sucks it in from the pleasure. Thinking she’s going to cum to fast she tries to calm down.

“You can cum darling, go ahead I know you want to” He mutters while still using his tongue as she obliges. She feels her eyes roll back while he toes curl from his long he slimy tongue. 

He grips her ass harder as he groans from his dick becoming a little too hard for him to handle, he watches her collapse under him as he keeps going with his tongue. 

she clenches around his tongue as she feels her stomach untwist, spilling her juices on his tongue, getting some on hit goatee, He lets her go as she sits up, legs slightly weak. 

She sniffles but quickly turns into shock as he grips her hair and pulls her face into his crotch, her face feels his bulge as she can smell the cologne coming off of him.

She inhales the smell like a drug as he watches her get high off his intoxicating smell, he grips her curls for her to look up, she looks at his stomach tattoos watching him breath heavy. 

“Suck me off darling, i’ll give you what you want after” she gulps, pulling down his underwear to come face to face with his dick. 

It stands up tall and proud, guessing around 8 inches, she looks at it in excitement, always wondering what his dick looked like.

She breaths and imagines him fucking her or her fucking himself on his large dick. He noticed her day dreaming and pushes his tip near her mouth.

She opens it in dismay as he uses the chance to shove his dick down her throat fast and hard. she pushes on his hips as he watches her mouth swallow his dick whole. 

She smells his pubes, smelling his cologne as her eyes tear up from the rough treatment. She grips his hips as he moans above her. 

“Fuck, ya mouth is so good for this y/n-ya, keep using it” He grips her hair harder as she moans from the pain.

He feels that her mouth is getting sloppy and pulls out with a pop, leaning her head back as he sees the spit on his dick and smiles. 

“Fuckk” He groans, placing her on her back, as he lifts her legs up putting them to her head. “Ya pretty flexible aren’t you?” 

“A-Ah yeah...i am” She gulps as he lines up to her opening, rubbing his pre cum over her clit as she sighs looking away nervous. 

“Don’t look away from me darling” He grabs her chin as she inhales his scent from afar, he lets go as he pushes in slowly, watching his dick get swallowed by her fat cunt. 

She whimpers biting her lips as he brings his fingers to her mouth, sticking them in forcefully. “I wanna hear your voice, darling” 

She bites down on his finger as he rolls his eyes, he’s felt worse pain this shit is nothing. He keeps them in her mouth as he thrusts in and out of her fast, watching her fast scrunch up.

He goes in deeper without warning, flexing his muscles as veins pop out his biceps, he throbs inside her as he grips her thighs, leaving marks. 

He lets go of one leg, pushes deeper holding the other as she balls her fists clenching her jaw from the deep and powerful strokes of the man above her.

He kisses her defined legs making marks as she laughs from the tickles, he blushes sweating at her face, wide opening gasping for breath.

She won’t moan and he’s tired of it, gripping her thigh while hoking her other leg, he pulls her up into the air as he pulls out halfway while he slams back into her. she twitches from the thrust. 

“P-Put me down!” She begs gripping his shoulder as he leans into her kissing her cheek. “I’m stronger than i look, i can hold you” hes whispers with his hot minty breath as she moans. 

She clenches around him, as he whimpers mouth open as both of their toes curl from the pleasure. she feels her mouth open as moans fall out, he looks at her in satisfaction. 

He pulls out, flipping her over as she looks into the mirror at her messy face as he looks at her with his dangerous grey teal eyes, she sees the bags under his eyes as he slaps her ass watching it jiggle, he grips it bringing his tip back in. 

“Fuck, this pussy is mine.” He grips her curls pulling back as his whole dick goes inside her again, he lets out a satisfying groan. 

“Don’t worry about having no one else, your the captain’s slut now” He grins as he thrusts inside her. she arches her back hugging the pillow as she watches the drool come from her mouth.

She brings a finger to her clit as he thrusts inside her. She wants to cum but he slaps her hand away, she whines as he watches her fall apart under him once again. 

“You’ll cum on my dick, i know you can do it” He hits her g-spot over and over again as she lets out silent screams from the pain and pleasure of feeling him getting bigger, throbbing. 

Sweat glides off his tattoos as he feels himself coming to a climax. It’s all because she keeps tightening around him, he can’t handle the warmth of her pussy and the tightening. 

He starts going slower but deeper inside her feeling her curves inside her, she can feel a small bulge form where her uterus is and cries.

She wipes her tears away as she thrusts back meeting his thrusts, they both feel their climax coming. both of them moan as he grips her hair harder while she bites her lips drawing blood.

she cum’s on his dick as he pulls out so fast, cumming on her back. she arches it while she falls on the bed exhausted and feels him wiping off his semen from her back. 

He slaps her ass one more time before pulling her up for her to sit, back to his stomach. She feels him breathing heavy as they feel sticky.

The room smells like pure sexy and cologne mixed together as her breaths bitches from being tired. He massages her thighs feeling sorry. 

“Next time don’t break my expensive equipment darling” He sighs pulling her into a sweet kiss. 

“just because i’m a pirate doesn’t mean i’m not a doctor and doesn’t need things” She close her thighs in embarrassment as she puts the covers over her. “Ya mines now, don’t forget that love” 

He kisses her temple getting up as she watches his tall figure walk into the bathroom, she thinks about getting up but plops her head on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this! love you babes.


End file.
